


moving on up (it just takes some time)

by MoraMew



Series: Writing prompt warm-ups [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, android yamaguchi, i guess, miya twins being stressful shits, stewardess Yachi, vague scifi au, yachi wishing for better days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Even in space, people dream of moving on up to bigger and better things.





	moving on up (it just takes some time)

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt generator spat out this:
> 
> Word count: 300  
> Genre: Science Fiction  
> Character: A stewardess  
> Material: A whip  
> Sentence: "It's your fault."  
> Bonus: Your character is loved by everyone.
> 
> I went over the word limit and only vaguely managed the scifi au and sort of skipped over the bonus, but hey- it's a warm up and it's some writing.

“It’s your fault!”  
  
Yachi jumps at the raised voice and looks around the cabin with wide eyes, hides a groan when she finds the Miya twins at each other for what feels like the twentieth time of the flight. Atsumu has his whip out this time and it’s crackling with angry orange energy, sizzling at its tip with sparks of too bright light. Osamu isn’t any better- he has a gun out and pointed toward his brother, his face blank save for his narrowed eyes.  
  
Why do they keep on fighting? They’re making the other passengers upset and Yachi just _knows_  they’re going to complain and then she’ll get in trouble over not being able to keep them complacent and she’s going to get _yelled_  at and she’s so _t_ _ired_  of this _awful_  flight.  
  
Yachi feels her lips wobble in tired petulance and she desperately tries not to sniffle or let frustrated tears prick her eyes, spill down her cheeks.  
  
This has been the worst flight of her career.  
  
Yachi takes a shaky breath and rolls her shoulders, tries to gather up her composure before going over to the twins. The last time this had happened, Atsumu had snapped at her and she’s _really_  not looking forward to having to talk to them again.  
  
“Yacchan,” someone says suddenly, quietly. The voice makes her jump and the hand to her shoulder makes her jerk her head up, but she relaxes once she sees it’s just Suga. He smiles at her, kind and so reassuring, and squeezes her shoulder before patting it. “Why don’t you take a break? I’ll handle the terrible two.”  
  
Yachi hesitates- she knows it’s her responsibility to take care of them- and Suga sends her a firm look that has her biting her lip and ducking her head before giving a nod.  
  
“O-Okay. Thank you, Suga-san,” she whispers.  
  
He just pats her shoulder in response and leaves before she can think to protest, heads over to the twins with a determined look in his eyes. Yachi watches him for a moment and then flees once Atsumu starts scowling, wanting to be out of the war zone before it erupts.  
  
You would think twins would get along better.  
  
Yachi sighs to herself and slips into the break room, taking a deep breath and smiling when she spots her favorite android. Yamaguchi raises a hand at her in greeting and then gestures to the coffee pot in question, begins to pour her a mug when she gives a nod.  
  
“Rough day?” he asks. “No offense, but you look wrecked.”  
  
“The Miya twins are fighting again,” Yachi tells him with a sigh. She sinks into one of the seats at the table and rubs at her temple, wishes for her shift to be over so she can change from her uniform into something more comfortable. “And I’m still not used to these boots.”  
  
Yamaguchi hums, sympathetic, and sets the coffee in front of her, sits across the table to join her. “I’ve heard some of the other crew complaining too. They seem impractical.”  
  
“They are,” Yachi whines, letting herself dip into the rare petulance she only really shows to Yamaguchi. “I know they updated the uniforms to make us look more stylish, but they’re very uncomfortable!”  
  
“Do you want me to talk to the Captain about it?” Yamaguchi asks. “Maybe if they know they’re hindering you, they’ll opt for a different kind.”  
  
Yachi shakes her head with a sigh and wraps her hands around her coffee mug, frowns down at it. “No. That’ll just cause trouble. And besides…”  
  
Yamaguchi raises his brow as she trails off and Yachi bites her lip, looking around the break room to make sure they’re alone before leaning across the table a little.  
  
“...I might not be here much longer,” Yachi whispers to him, heart pounding nervously as she confides in him. “I sent my application out…”  
  
Yamaguchi gasps quietly and his eyes widen, pupils flashing their surprise with a bright light. His hand reaches across the table and he squeezes her forearm, shaking it excitedly.  
  
“You didn’t tell me you were doing that!” he half-scolds through a grin. “I thought you were just thinking about it!”  
  
Yachi blushes and she ducks her head sheepishly, not able to look at his excitement for her head on. It feels nice to have someone care about it besides her. It feels nice to have someone be happy for her.  
  
“I- I sent it in last night,” she informs him, jittery and smiling. He’s the first one she’s told and spilling the beans is just amping up her excitement. “I won’t hear back for a week or two, but…”  
  
“But, it’s still exciting!” Yamaguchi crows, slapping the table with his free hand. “Oh, you’re going to be _such_  a good pilot, Yacchan.”  
  
She flushes furiously at his praise and can’t help beaming at it, so pleased that he has faith in her.  
  
“I don’t know if I’ll get in or not,” she reminds him, trying to be realistic despite the hope in her heart. “I mean, I’m just barely passing the height requirement…”  
  
“Yeah, but your mom was one of the best pilots in the fleet,” Yamaguchi deflects with a huff and a grin. “That’s gotta carry _some_ weight.”  
  
“Maybe,” Yachi admits. “I…I’d rather get in on my own merit, though.”  
  
He nods and he opens his mouth to say something in reply, but ends up pausing before anything leaves him. Yachi watches his eyes shutter quickly and smiles when he pouts, when he reluctantly pulls his hand from her arm.  
  
“The Captain wants me,” Yamaguchi grumbles. Yachi offers him her smile and he sighs, pushing his hand through his hair before standing and smiling back at her. “Tonight, we’re celebrating, though. Meet me in my room once your shift is over?”  
  
Yachi nods and Yamaguchi grins, leaving the room with a wave. Her excitement dwindles a little once she’s alone, but she feels so much better than she did before taking her little break. She needed this and she needed someone to be excited for her, to have an interaction where she _wasn’t_  reminded that she’s just a lowly stewardess and at the whim of moody passengers.  
  
Yachi smiles to herself as she finishes her coffee and lets herself enjoy her excitement, the thrill of imagining acceptance and being able to soar freely through the stars. She thinks she can do it- she _wants_  to do it- and she wants to make her mother proud, be free from a job that’s slowly declined from wonderful into stressful and almost heartbreaking.  
  
She can do it, she thinks to herself as she stands from the table and washes out her mug. She’s going to get accepted and she’s going to become a pilot and she’s never, ever going to have to be frustrated to the point of tears because her passengers can’t behave ever again.  
  
It’ll be good. It’ll be great. She can _do_  this.  
  
Yachi smiles to herself and she repeats that over and over again as she smooths her hands over her uniform, battles her anxiety with forced determination. With a deep breath and her head held high, Yachi leaves the break room and goes to take care of her passengers with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I never know how to end these random, tiny, gen slice of life fics. Now this makes me want to flesh this out into a proper au so I can actually explore a scifi aesthetic but *shrugs*
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
